Backyardigans To The Future
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Uniqua and Pablo try to go back in time to 2009 with Uniqua's new time machine, but something goes horribly wrong!
1. Chapter 9 plus 8 minus 16

It was a nice and sunny day. Pablo was outside his house completely bored. When he started to hear some really loud noises coming from Uniqua's garage.

Pablo: What could possibly be going on in there? It's none of my business so I'll just keep sitting here.

Pablo then ran to Uniqua's garage so fast that you couldn't even see him go.

Pablo: Uniqua, what are you doing in there?

Uniqua: It's a secret so go away.

Pablo: Ok, if it's that important.

The garage door then opened.

Uniqua: Oh what the heck? You're already here so I might as well show you.

Uniqua and Pablo then both went back in the garage where there was a really big curtain.

Uniqua: You see Pablo, 2 years ago I was at the dump...

Pablo: What were you doing there?

Uniqua: Save questions for the end. So anyway I was at the dump and I found a 1987 Heavyrolet that the people there were gonna destroy, and I thought to myself "This car doesn't need to be destroyed, because it can be changed into something better than a mini-van that doesn't run or even make noise." So I bought it from the dump people for a couple of bucks and then pushed it all the way home. Ever since then I have been working on it and working on it, and now it is finally done.

The curtains then rose while a drum roll played.

Uniqua: I present to you, the Uniqua Heavyrolet 1987 time machine 15000!

Pablo: You really expect me to believe that this clunker is a time machine.

Uniqua: Yep.

Pablo: Well, what are you gonna do with it?

Uniqua: I'm gonna go back in time to today's date in 2009 and show myself what I have done.

Pablo: I still don't think it'll work.

Uniqua: Then you should come with me and I'll prove to you that it's a time machine.

Pablo: Alright then let's see you take me to 2009.

Pablo then hopped in the back seat.

Uniqua: Now I turn the little spinney things here to say 2009 and I turn the key... Oh darn

Pablo: What's wrong?

Uniqua: I lost the keys. Oh wait a minute, here they are.

As Uniqua reached down to pick up the keys she accidentally turned the spinney things to say 2050.

Uniqua: Ok now let's go. Pablo are you buckled up?

Pablo buckled up.

Pablo: Yes.

Uniqua: Good.

Uniqua turned the key and stepped on the peddle and then a black hole appeared out of nowhere and the machine flew inside it.

Pablo: Wheeeeee! This is awesome!

Uniqua: Quiet I'm trying to concentrate.

The time machine then made it to the end of the hole where Uniqua and Pablo exited. They landed firmly on the ground. Uniqua and Pablo exited the car.

Uniqua: 2009 sure looks different.

Pablo: I don't remember the sky being pink and black or the ground being dark brown no matter where you look.

Uniqua: Maybe I set it for the wrong year, let's go check.

Uniqua and Pablo turned around, when cages landed on them before they could even step.

Pablo: What the?

Uniqua looked up and saw a helicopter where the people inside were holding ropes that were tied to the cages.

Guy in helicopter: Pull them up.

Uniqua and Pablo's cages were pulled up half way to the helicopter that took them away.

Pablo: This is definitely not 2009.


	2. Chapter 4 minus 2

The helicopter finally came to a stop and the cages opened from the bottom.

Pablo: Uniqua...

Uniqua: Yes?

Pablo: What the heck is going on?

Uniqua: Let's ask somebody. Excuse me Miss.

Lady: Shoo, the president is about to say something.

President: People of America, I am glad that I am in office today to announce that Area 51 is now open to the public!

The president then cut the big ribbon with scissors that just flew up to it.

Crowd: Yeah!

Lady: President Jacob Clouds is just plain awesome! Now what did you wanna ask me little girl?

Uniqua: What year is it?

Lady: That has to be the stupidest question I have ever heard so I'm not gonna answer it.

Pablo: Well now how are we gonna find out what year it is?

All of a sudden clouds covered the sky and it started to rain newspapers and one landed on Uniqua's head.

Uniqua: It's August 26, 2050!

Pablo: Oh-no! We're in 2050!

Uniqua: Pablo!

Pablo: Everybody stay calm!

Uniqua: Pablo!

Pablo: Don't lose your cool! Stay calm!

Uniqua: Pablo!

Pablo: Yeah?

Uniqua: We don't have time to mess around, we gotta go find the time machine.

Pablo: Wait! How can we not have time if we have a time machine?

Uniqua: But what are we gonna do in the future anyway? It's not like in the past where we can meet famous dead people.

Pablo: We could look ourselves up on the computer.

Out of nowhere a computer screen showed up in midair.

Screen: Did you say look yourselves up on the computer?

Pablo: Yes, yes yes I did.

Screen: Ok, say cheese.

A flash came from the screen and it showed a picture of Uniqua and Pablo with surprised looks on their faces.

Screen: I'm searching...searching...searching...I found you.

Uniqua: Uniqua and Pablo were 2 little kids who disappeared forever on August 26, 2010. That's the day we came to the future from.

Pablo: So since we were time traveling to the future we weren't around to live for the 40 years from 2010 to 2050 meaning there's no future me or you?

Uniqua: Either that or whenever it is we go back to the present we really do disappear somehow.

Screen: Are you two trying to say that you're time travelers.

Pablo: That's right.

Screen: Were you using a 1987 Heavyrolet?

Uniqua: Uh-huh. Why do you ask?

Screen: Because my sensors indicate that some people are towing it away.

Uniqua and Pablo: What?

Screen: I said my sensors...

Pablo: We heard what you said but why is our car being towed away?

Screen: I don't know?

Uniqua: But how are we supposed to get there?

Screen: I'll show you. Hey cab!

A taxi cab then magically appeared on the ground.

Pablo: Does it fly?

Screen: Afcoarse not no one would ever try to invent a flying car because they already got something like that, they're called airplanes.

Uniqua and Pablo then got in the taxi and they drove off.

Screen: Bye time travelers!


	3. Chapter 3 minus 3 plus 9 minus 6

Uniqua and Pablo were riding in the taxi when Pablo noticed something out the window.

Pablo: Hey Uniqua, look at that big TV on the building over there.

Uniqua: Seattle Mariners win their 36th World Series, happiness all over Washington!

Pablo: Look, there's the time machine.

Uniqua and Pablo got out of the cab and ran over to where the time machine was being towed away.

Uniqua: Excuse me sir, but that's our car.

Guy: So?

Pablo: So, we'd like to use it to get back home.

Guy: Well you can't

Uniqua: Why not?

Guy: Because this is a 1987 Heavyrolet, and cars from 1987 don't belong out on the road.

Pablo: Then where do they belong?

Guy: In antique shops.

**2 Hours passed**

Newsman: As you can see that for the last two hours two little kids have been arguing with a man who needs to tow away a car that they claim is theirs. Also a whole bunch of people are watching this argument.

Uniqua: I'm serious, if you just let us take the car and be on our way then we won't bother you ever again.

Guy: Well why are you to making a big deal out of this anyway? There are more important things in this world then the fact that you can't have this car that I don't even believe is yours.

Pablo: Like what?

Guy: Like how brave Americans are losing their lifes fighting in a war in Germfrance as we speak.

Pablo: Germfrance?

Uniqua: What's that?

Guy: Don't you kids know that 17 years ago the king of Germany married the queen of France, meaning the two countries had to merge?

Pablo: No.

Guy: I didn't think so.

Pablo: Well can we have the car now?

Guy: No.

Pablo: I didn't think so.

Guy: You kids are crazy.

The man then towed the time machine away much faster then Uniqua and Pablo could chase after him.

Pablo: Oh come on.

Uniqua: Don't worry, I got an idea.

Crowd: Gasp!

Uniqua: What?

President Jacob Clouds then came out of the crowd and walked up to Uniqua.

President: Kid, don't you know that it is against the law to say that word?

Uniqua: Idea?

President: Yes that one. Now that you have said it twice, you must go to jail for 10 years. Officer Green...

Police Officer: Yes Mr. President?

President: Take this criminal to Jacob Clouds Prison!

The police officer then handcuffed Uniqua.

Uniqua: Something about this doesn't feel right.

Pablo: You gotta be kidding me, you can't arrest someone just for saying a bad word. Especially one like, idea.

President: Take the blue guy to jail for 5 years Officer.

The cop then handcuffed Pablo too.

Uniqua: No! You can't take us to jail because there is no way we ever would've known about this law.

President: And why is that?

Uniqua: We're time travelers.

Pablo: Yeah, we're from 2010. Way before nobody was allowed to say idea.

President: 10 years for him! But, do you really expect me to believe that you come from the past.

Pablo: We were hoping that you would.

Uniqua: But isn't time travel a very common thing now?

President: Absolutely not! Time travel won't be possible in a million years.

Man in crowd: With all this stuff they don't know, I cinda think that they are time travelers.

President: Take them away officer.

The police officer then put Uniqua and Pablo in the back of his car.

Crowd: Yeah!

President: Thank you, thank you.

**Meanwhile In The Police Car**

Uniqua: I can't believe we're gonna be in jail until 2060.

Pablo: I wonder how different this whole thing would've happened if I hadn't of come along with you.

Uniqua: Probably not much different, except I never would've said you know what out loud and I wouldn't be going to jail.

Pablo: However I do know that when we get back to 2010, that some day when I'm over 40 years old, I am totally not voting for Jacob Clouds.

Uniqua: Neither am I.


	4. Chapter 50 minus 29 divided by 7 plus 1

The two time travelers and the police officer got to the prison and went inside his office. They saw on a really huge wall, about 30,000 tiny cells with clear doors. They were all so small that the prisoners had to sit on their hands and knees just to be able to fit inside.

Police Officer: You two will be staying next to our longest-staying cellmate ever. His name's Bert and he's been here for the past 32 years.

Uniqua: Wow! What did he do that was so horrible?

Police Officer: He stole a cup of coffee.

Pablo: How does stealing a cup of coffee get you in jail for 32 years?

Police Officer: How should I know? I'm not even that old.

The cop took the handcuffs off of Pablo and Uniqua and Pablo got into his cell. But Uniqua just stood there refusing to do the same.

Police Officer: What are you waiting for? Your birthday? Halloween? Christmas?

Uniqua: I'm waiting for nothing. Because I'm not going in there.

Police Officer: Why not?

Uniqua: Because I didn't do anything bad.

Police Officer: What are you talking about? You said the I word, the 2nd most horrible crime of all.

Uniqua: It's not where I come from.

Police Officer: That's not possible because it's a law all around the world.

Uniqua: True, but I'm not from Earth.

Pablo: You're not.

Uniqua: Yep.

Pablo: That's odd, because I always thought you were a ant or a pig or something.

Uniqua: Nope. If I was a ant I'd be tiny, and if I was a pig I'd have a squiggly tail. But what I meant was it's not against the law in 2010.

Police Officer: You're trying to pull that time traveler excuse again. 'Cause it ain't gonna work on me or anybody else. But I don't care who you are or where you're from. You still have to go to jail. Now get into your cell.

Tense music played for about 27 seconds until Uniqua finally spoke.

Uniqua: No!

Uniqua ran straight out the door and the police officer started chasing her into the hallway.

Uniqua (while running): You'll never take me alive copper!

Police Officer (while running): You know what? That sentence doesn't make sense anymore because it's impossible for the police not to catch the bad guys.

Uniqua (while running): What the heck are you talking about?

Uniqua looked ahead and spotted the front door.

Uniqua (while running): There's the exit.

Uniqua made a dramatic jump for the door and she froze in midair. Pablo came into the hallway baffled and amazed.

Pablo: Wow! What happened to her?

Police Officer: I froze her.

The cop lifted up a teaser-looking device that he had just used.

Police Officer: I used my Paralyze Laser Gun. It takes away the ability to move from whatever person, fish, or animal it's laser hits.

Pablo: That is awesome! Do it to me!

Police Officer: Ok.

The officer pointed his laser gun at Pablo but didn't get a chance to press the button before Pablo spoke.

Pablo: Wait! Don't just do it. I wanna be doing something when you press the button.

Pablo started doing a bunch of silly and crazy things, such as summersaults and cartwheels. He also started running around in small circles. Annoyed, the cop shot his laser gun at Pablo. Once Pablo was frozen, he had just fininshed a lap of running around.

Police Officer: I didn't notice 'til now, but there's something familiar about these kids.

The police officer picked up Uniqua and Pablo's frozen bodies and carried them back into his office.


	5. Chapter 4 minus a plus 3

The police officer was carrying Uniqua and Pablo's frozen bodies back into his office. He put each of them into their individual cells. Uniqua's was right next to Bert's to the right and Pablo's was right next to Uniqua's to the right. He pressed a button on his laser and the two Backyardigans were now able to move again.

"What the? How did I get here?" Uniqua asked confused.

"Awesome!" Pablo shouted. "It doesn't feel like any time passes between the time I'm frozen and the time I'm unfrozen. I need to get me one of those things." he stated. "Where do they sell those?" he kindly asked.

"At the U&P Paralyze Laser Gun Store." The police officer answered Pablo.

"U&P?" Uniqua said noticing something weird about those 2 letters.

"You heard me." the police officer said.

The police officer closed the clear glass doors to Uniqua and Pablo's cells and walked over to his desk. He pressed a small blue button on his desk and a hologram showing Jacob Clouds in the white house talking on a cell phone.

"President Clouds sure does like to be old fashioned." the police officer said admiring the president.

"Cell phones aren't old fashioned." Uniqua stated.

"They are in the future." corrected Pablo.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cop..." Uniqua started to say.

"If you're gonna tell him he shouldn't be ease dropping, don't. He does this every night and when someone says he shouldn't he adds one day to the time they must stay here." Bert warned Uniqua.

"Ok." Uniqua replied.

"Quiet you criminals!" The police officer yelled. "I want to hear what the president has to say." he said.

"Idea!" Jacob Clouds yelled.

Uniqua and Pablo's eyes widened as much as they could because they were shocked by how Jacob Clouds just broke his own law.

"Did you see that Pablo?" asked Uniqua shocked

"He just said the "I" word." Pablo answered with the same emotion.

"I know." Uniqua said.

"So do I." Pablo replied.

"Well I don't care how bad you have breast cancer Grandma or how long you might be in the hospital. You can't postpone Thanksgiving! Thanksgiving is the best ideain holiday ever and it is meant to be on November 24th, not any other day this year." Jacob Clouds told to his grandmother.

"Police officer, why are you letting him get away with this?" asked Uniqua.

"Because he's the president." the police officer answered.

"You know what, you're no longer my Grandma. From now on, I'm calling you my Grandson of an idea." Jacob Clouds said hating her more than anything else in the world at that moment.

Jacob Clouds hung up on his grandmother resulting in the hologram disappearing.

"Why is he not getting in trouble for that?" Uniqua asked. "He needs to get impeached." she demanded.

"Sorry but no one can get impeached anymore." the police officer told Uniqua.

"Why not?" Pablo asked.

"Because our country's previous president didn't like peaches so she got rid of that possibility." answered the police officer.

"Yes! A girl president!" Uniqua cheered.

"You didn't even know about her." the police officer said in shock. "And they said every female in America went crazy over it. You kids know nothing." he continued.

"Because we're from 2010." Pablo informed.

"Enough with that!" the police officer yelled.

The police officer turned on the radio that was attached to his desk.

"_'Till I forget about you!_" the radio played.

"Uggh! They play this way too much." the police officer complained.

The police officer changed the station.

"_I once knew a guy from Georgia._" the radio played.

"Now here's something worth listening to." said the police officer.

"_Who liked to drink Coca-Cola. He went to a game, but it was a shame. Because he lost all of his cola._" the radio continued.

"Pablo have you ever heard this song?" Uniqua asked.

"No." Pablo answered. "Have you?" he asked.

"Nope." Uniqua answered.

The police officer looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:31 at night.

"Oh I better get home." the police officer said as he ran out the door.

The police officer exited the prison but locked the door and shut the lights off on his way out. Uniqua constantly changed position in her cell but just couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did.

"This is so unfair." Uniqua complained. "We have to spend an entire decade in jail and we didn't even do anything." she continued.

"I know, you have to get back to 2010." said Bert changing the subject.

"Wait a minute." said Pablo. "Do you believe us?" he asked.

"Of course I believe you" Bert answered. "You kids know nothing." he said.

"What do you mean?" Uniqua asked.

"You didn't know it was illegal to say "idea", you didn't know about the female president, you had never heard that song on the radio, you didn't know that Germfrance was a country, and you didn't know that time travel isn't a very common thing." said Bert.

"Good to find someone who believes us." said Pablo. "But how do you know we didn't know about Germfrance and that time travel isn't a very common thing?" he asked.

"I just know things." answered Bert.

Pablo tried to get comfortable but he couldn't.

"I can't take this!" Pablo shouted. "We shouldn't have to be forced to stay in these tiny little holes." he complained.

"Well technically they're not holes because they're in the wall and..." Uniqua started to say.

"This is not the time for corrections Uniqua!" Pablo shouted. "We gotta get out of here." he said.

"Well what can we do?" Uniqua asked.

"I'm sure Tasha, Tyrone, and Austin are still alive. Maybe we can call one of them and have he or she try to get the combination on the lock." Pablo suggested.

"Not worth it." Bert said. "The combinations on the locks have 40,000 digits. By the time your friends figured it out, your 10 year sentence would already be over." he informed.

"Well maybe they could punch the glass doors so they'll break and we can jump through them." Uniqua suggested.

"Sorry, but punching things is illegal now too." said Bert.

"Why's that?" Uniqua asked.

"Because Jacob Clouds doesn't like fruit punch." Bert answered.

"Then maybe we could just go to sleep and wake up when we're free to go in 10 years." Pablo suggested.

"But Pablo..." Uniqua started to say.

"I'm gonna start my ten year nap now." said Pablo. "But before I do, there's something I need to tell you." he said looking down with a sad face.

"Quiet!" shouted Uniqua. "I'm thinking." she said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably not gonna work." said Bert.

"That's it!" Uniqua yelled. "The three of us have to get into an insulting mood, because I've got an i..." she said.

Uniqua took both her hands and covered her mouth with them.

"That was a close one." said Uniqua.


	6. Chapter 21 plus 3 minus 0 divided by 4

**The Next Morning**

The police officer walked in carrying an iced coffee.

"Hey Mr. Wimpcop!" the police officer heard someone yell.

"Who said that?" the police officer asked in a demanding tone.

"I did." Uniqua answered as the police officer turned around to look at her.

"You're a wimp!" Pablo said.

"I am not!" the police officer retorted.

"Yes you are." Bert corrected. "I bet the only reason you bought an iced coffee is because your sensitive tongue couldn't handle an un-iced one." he continued.

"Hey! If I were a wimp, I wouldn't be a cop." said the police officer.

"Well then you should be fired because you are indeed a wimp." said Uniqua.

"I am not!" the police officer yelled.

"Are too." corrected Pablo. "In fact you're so a wimp, I bet you can't even press that big red button on your desk." he continued.

"Oh yeah?" the police officer asked loudly.

"Yeah!" shouted Pablo.

"Well I'll show you." said the police officer.

The police officer pressed the big red button on his desk that Pablo was talking about. Pressing the button made the glass doors on all the little cells open. All the people in the cells, including Uniqua, Pablo, and Bert, got out of their cells and left the building. Just before Pablo lest the building, he stole the cop's Paralyze Laser Gun without him noticing. When all the real criminals got out, they started destroying cars, robbing banks, stealing purses, saying "idea", and a bunch of other horrible crimes.

"Hhm, maybe this wasn't a good idea." said Uniqua.

"Well anyway, it was nice meeting you Bert." Pablo said to his and Uniqua's new friend.

"But before you go, I've got something to show you." said Bert.

It started raining newspapers again and one landed on Bert's hand.

"Look." Bert said as he handed the newspaper to Uniqua.

"Owners of U&P Inc. officially announce their 7th retirement." Uniqua read. "Me and Pablo invent the Paralyze Laser Gun." she said.

"Of course." Bert replied. "What did you think U&P stood for?" he asked.

"I didn't really think about it, but when the cop said it the first thing that came to my mind was Union and Potter or something." Uniqua answered.

"But anyway, keep the newspaper." Bert said. "That way, when you to grow up and this day comes you can compare it to a new newspaper." he continued.

"Thanks." Uniqua thanked.

Bert than ran away.

"I don't understand, I thought since we went into the future we weren't around form August 26th, 2010 to yesterday and everyone thought we disappeared forever." said Uniqua. "So how do we still exist as grown-ups in 2050?" she asked.

"I guess because we go back in time we still do live then and maybe we just live alone for the rest of our lives." Pablo said.

"But that's not important, we need to find our time machine." Uniqua said.

"I think the guy who toed it away said something about an antique shop." Pablo replied.

All of a sudden an antique shop showed out of nowhere with Screen in front of it.

"Did somebody say antique shop?" asked Screen even though he knew the answer.

"I did." Pablo answered.

"I said 'Did somebody say antique shop?' not 'Who said antique shop?'." said Screen. "But anyway, you guys didn't read the whole article about yourselves." he said.

Screen then went back to the article of Uniqua and Pablo.

"Uniqua and Pablo were 2 little kids who disappeared forever on August 26, 2010. They then came back the next day." Uniqua read. "Oh I see." she said. "Because my time machine doesn't let you go to an exact date, only the date you're on in a different year, we can't go back to yesterday in 2010, only today in 2010." she explained.

"Oh." said Pablo.

"But anyway, your time machine is right in here." explained Screen.

"Thanks." Uniqua thanked.

Pablo and Uniqua ran inside the antique shop and the first thing they saw was the time machine.

"There it is!" Uniqua said as she pointed to the time machine.

Uniqua and Pablo walked over to the time machine. Uniqua opened the door and she started to get in it, but then an employee came over.

"Stop!" shouted the employee. "If you kids wanna use this car, you're gonna have to buy it first." he told Uniqua and Pablo.

"Well how much is it?" asked Pablo.

"Well we just got it, so we haven't thought of a price yet, but I'd say about $5000." answered the employee.

"Five thousand..." Uniqua started to say.

"Oh wait, what am I saying?" the employee asked himself. "It's not worth 5 grand, this car is obsolete." he said.

"What did you just say?" Uniqua asked angrily.

"I said the car's obsolete." answered the employee.

"And just why is that?" Uniqua asked still angry.

"Well for one thing, it has seatbelts instead of seats that are impossible to move from until the car is turned off, it goes on the road instead of in the air, the radio takes cassettes instead of tiny tablets you program songs onto with your mind, it starts by turning a key instead of typing in a combination, and most of all, it runs on gasoline instead of water." the employee explained.

"Why, I ougtha!" Uniqua shouted more mad than ever.

Uniqua was ready to punch the employee for being mean to her car, but Pablo stopped her.

"So anyway, I'd say it's worth about 2 bucks." said the employee.

"I refuse to pay that price." Uniqua said.

Pablo reached into his pocket and pulled out two 1 dollar bills and handed them to the employee.

"Huh, you kids must really like old things. Because you paid with George Washington dollar bills." said the employee.

"Who's on the 1 dollar bill now?" asked Pablo.

"Jacob Clouds." the employee answered.

"Of course." Uniqua said not surprised.

"Thank you for your patronage." the employee thanked just before he walked away.

"You're welcome." said Pablo.

Uniqua and Pablo got in the time machine and Uniqua set the year for 2010. A black hole showed up in the sky again and the time machine started floating.

"See ya' suckers!" Pablo yelled.

Uniqua drove the time machine into the black hole. Everyone in the antique shop had amazed faces. They were amazed by the time machine floating, because they thought it was just a car from 1987 and cars didn't get their ability to fly until 2036, but not by the black hole because since the environment was getting so bad, that was happening often.

"Holy idea!" said the employee who helped Uniqua and Pablo.

"That's 5 years for you!" shouted a police officer who then tackled the employee.

In only a minute or so, Uniqua in Pablo were back in 2010 in Uniqua's part of their backyard.


	7. Chapter 75 minus 63 plus negative 5

"Well, that was a fun day." said Uniqua.

"You can say that again." Pablo replied.

"Well, that was a fun day." Uniqua said again.

Uniqua and Pablo than giggled.

"So what are you gonna do with the time machine? Destroy it?" asked Pablo.

"Oh, no way. One little mishap isn't enough to do that." said Uniqua. "We just have to be very careful how we use it." she continued.

A second later, a black hole came and out of it came another Heavyrolet. When the doors of the 2nd time machine opened, two people who looked exactly like Uniqua and Pablo, came out of the car.

"Greetings, past us." said the person who looked like Uniqua.

"Who are you?" asked Pablo.

"We are you, from the future." said the person who looked like Pablo.

"Really?" asked present Pablo.

"Really." future Pablo answered.

"But what are you doing here?" asked present Uniqua.

Future Uniqua handed present Uniqua a piece of paper.

"On August 2nd, 2011 a grocery store told the woman who designs their weekly ad to put on said ad 'Bread: $1.50 a loaf'. But she forgot the picture of bread and she typed 'Get as many things out of the store as you want for FREE!' instead of what she was supposed to type." explained future Uniqua. "She also put a bar code on it and a dotted line around it making it a coupon. She also accidentally typed 'Expires: Never' and 'Can be used more than once.'." she continued.

"How did she make all those mistakes?" Pablo asked.

"Not important." answered future Pablo. "But you two need to shred that coupon." he continued.

Future Uniqua and Pablo got back in the time machine and future Uniqua started the engine.

"Oh, 2010 me." said future Pablo.

"What?" asked present Pablo.

"Whatever you do, when your mom says to eat your chicken, don't say what comes to mind." future Pablo answered.

"Why not?" asked Present Pablo.

"There's no time to explain." answered future Pablo. "Just don't do it." he continued as he gave an angry face than rolled up the window.

A black hole showed up. The time machine started to go forward and up into the black hole.

"No...wait!" Uniqua yelled as she chased after the time machine.

Uniqua tried to catch future her and Pablo, but she was too slow.

"What did you want to tell them?" asked Pablo.

"I wanted to tell them that us destroying the coupon they gave us wouldn't stop it from being made by that lady." Uniqua answered.

"Hhm, you're right." said Pablo. "I guess on August 2nd, we're gonna have to stop her or something." he continued.

"Good idea." Uniqua replied. "So just go recycle this one." she said as she handed Pablo the coupon.

Pablo walked around Uniqua's house to her recycling bin, which he put the coupon in. After Pablo walked away, two homeless people, a mother and a son, walked by the recycling bin.

"Mother, what's this?" asked the son as he took the coupon out of the recycling bin and handed it to his mother.

"Why, this is a coupon for free food." said the mother.

"Say what?" the son asked.

"We can go into that rectangular thing called a store, and get some food." said the mother.

"We can!" the son shouted.

"Yes!" the mother yelled.

The homeless people than jumped in the air in glee. When they jumped in the air, they stopped moving like at the end of some programs.

**The End**

"No! No! Wait! This isn't the end!" Pablo shouted. "The only reason they froze is because I blasted them with the Paralyze Laser Gun I stole from the future." he continued.

Pablo went back to the backyard and came back with a ladder. He put the ladder on the ground and climbed it up to where the homeless mother held the coupon. Pablo took the coupon out of her hands and whited out the part that said "Can be used more than once".

"Now they'll never know." Pablo said before he gave the coupon back. "Now onto August 2dn, 2011!" he shouted.

Pablo said nothing for like 3 seconds.

"Hey, it can be the end nwo." said Pablo.

**The End**

**Or is it?**


	8. Epilogue: Chapter 4 times 2 divided by 1

**Epilogue**

Tasha walked into Uniqua's garage carrying a video cassette and humming as she walked in. It was about 4:30 at night, which was way past Tasha's bed time.

"Hello." Tasha greeted. "Uniqua?" she said trying to find her friend. "I'm here to return that copy of "Octagon Trek" you let me borrow." she explained.

Tasha turned around and saw a big red curtain with something behind it, she assumed. Tasha tried to resist temptation of looking behind it, but her curiosity took over. She walked over to the curtain and walked behind it. Once she was on the other side, Tasha saw a big, really old, pink mini-fan.

"Wow!" Tasha said in amazement. "I've got to get behind the wheel of this thing." she said.

Tasha looked right under the no-longer working radio and saw 4 spinney things with numbers on them.

"That must be what you use to change the radio station." Tasha said.

Tasha turned the spinney things to say 1997.

"My favorite station." Tasha commented.

Tasha expected some music to start playing but nothing happened.

"That's weird." said Tasha "Maybe you need the car to be on." she thought.

Tasha got the keys out of the glove compartment. She turned the keys and then the car turned on.

"Ugh!" Tasha groaned. "I'm still not hearing anything." she complained.

Tasha looked up and saw a giant black hole.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Tasha complained.

The Heavyrolet started floating in thin air and flew up to the black hole.

"No! Wait!" Tasha shouted. "I'm not buckled up!" she shouted.

Once Tasha and the Heavyrolet were in the black hole, the black hole completely disappeared.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
